


Paranormal Activity

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only creepy thing in here," Ronan said, propping up on his elbows on the cold floor, "is you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Activity

"God _damn_ it, Noah." There was no other reason Ronan could have been pulled from his bed; It had to have been Noah. A glance downward was all the confirmation Ronan needed.

 

Noah sat on the floor at his feet, curled into a tight ball, head titled, eyes wide. He looked more owl than boy.

 

Voice rough with sleep, Ronan demanded, "What the Hell, man?"

 

"It's creepy in here." Noah's voice was faint, his body washed-out, nearly transparent. He truly looked like a ghost, and Ronan shuddered. In her cage across the room, Chainsaw cawed mournfully, fluttering her great black wings.

 

"The only creepy thing in here," Ronan said, propping up on his elbows on the cold floor, "is you."

 

The insult was ignored, as it always was, and in an instant, Noah was between Ronan's splayed legs, their faces inches apart. "I don't wanna sleep alone."

 

Grabbing a pillow from off the bed and shoving it under his head, Ronan pointed out, " _You don't sleep_."

 

"Yeah." Noah dropped his head, gazing up through thick, colorless eyelashes. "Maybe I don't want _you_ to sleep alone."

 

Scoffing, Ronan pulled a blanket down next, saying, "I always sleep alone."

 

"Do you ever think," Noah asked, soft and shy, "that that's why you have nightmares?"

 

To that, Ronan said nothing, sprawling out, and Noah smiled, joining him beneath the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> For dear Cyberphuck on Tumblr, who requested Noah Paranormal Activity-ing Ronan out of his bed
> 
> I am immensely glad of this prompt, as I have been having really intense Roah feels lately. Lowkey OTP, man, not gonna lie
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
